Oh, What a Night
by Atlanta Sunshine
Summary: One-Shot Hermione is stuck at the airport waiting for a flight to London to see Harry and Ginny have their first child. While there, she runs into someone unexpected. OOC


**First of all, this is completely unexpected of me to write another story. I was stuck in an airport when I started writing this and I had no idea where it would go, but I guess this is the result. Keep in mind I haven't written a story in quite sometime. **

_10:14pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hermione stared at the clock above her head. She couldn't believe it was already 10pm. She had wasted three hours in the crowded, noisy airport in New York and she was about to lose it. How could muggles do it? She wished she could apparate and already be at the Burrow, where Harry and Ginny await the birth of their first child, but that was impossible. She disliked that they had yet made it possible to apparate from long distances. America to England wasn't that far, but apparating a distance like that would be too risky. It made her feel uncomfortable that she couldn't control her transportation. It was the same with other wizards. Many felt uncomfortable in the states, but after Voldemort's demise, wizards and witches wanted to get far away from the wizarding world and it's cruel death eaters. Only two years after the war, more than one-third of the wizarding population had sought refuge outside of London and England alike. Which not only caused business to decline, but also enrollment at Hogwarts. Many students were moving away and seeking home schooling by their wizarding parents or by friends. Things were changing.

With Hermione, after the war she of course was destined to become an Auror, but with business moving to where wizards were relocating, the big opportunities were with the expanding companies. Hermione found a simple job that had her move to New York. Emory & Adelaide was a small law firm that worked with both muggles and wizards alike. She was a legal secretary by day, but at night she was studying to become a lawyer herself. She preferred to work in the muggle department, dealing with more subtle cases and less overall risk of her exposing magic to any other wandering customer. Even though the charms placed on the building were the strongest you could cast, she still didn't want to take a chance. Plus she liked the simple ease with muggles. She was muggleborn and due to the fact that she was the daughter of dentists, it never ceased to confuse them when before they departed she would hand them a small tube of toothpaste and floss.

Hermione finally put down her book and stretched. Reading in such an uncomfortable chair was really starting to get to her. After she put her book away, she peeked at her cat Crookshanks to see if he was still sleeping. He looked adorable slumbering away in his carrier. Hermione decided it was time to find out what the delay was with her plane. It was way past departure time. She walked over to the desk where a small blonde woman sat typing at least a million words a minute. She glanced down at the keys to see just what the girl could be typing when she heard someone clear their throat. Hermione's eyes darted up to the girl's own blue ones.

"Is there anything I can help you with Miss?" She snapped.

Hermione, displeased she had just been spoken to with an attitude, looked up at the time of her flight's arrival on the gate screen. This was ridiculous.

"Actually, yes. When is this plane supposed to get in? I was supposed to be halfway over the Atlantic by now." She nipped.

The girl looked down at her computer, typed a few incoherentthings in and drummed her fingers lightly across the desk. "Well it was supposed to be here an hour and twelve minutes ago, but with the storms in Chicago right now it seems unlikely that it will be here anytime soon."

Hermione looked down and muttered a curse silently. She looked back up to the girl and woefully asked, "Well isn't there another plane you can use instead? I don't know much about flying and contraptions of the sort, but I do know there is more than one plane in the world..." She turned. "...Look! There goes one now!"

"Miss...?" She asked unsure.

"Granger."

"Right, Miss Granger, I am terribly sorry, but all of our other planes are busy taking other passengers to other cities. This is the only connecting flight to London tonight."

Hermione shook her head dejectedly. "No, no there has to be another flight. Can you check and make sure?"

The girl, whom Hermione had recognized as Juliet from her name tag, huffed and started typing frantically again. After several minutes Juliet spoke up.

"Well there is a small flight going out at six twenty in the morning, but by the looks of it alot of people want to go to London. It's overbooked."

Hermione knew she had been cursed by all the damn airplanes, airports and anything of the like ever since she set foot in New York. It was definitely not pleasing. She thanked Juliet for her help and then returned to her seat next to her beloved Crookshanks. She pet the cat for a decent minute or two before giving him a treat and laying back into the very uncomfortable airport chair. She sighed and reached for her purse. Getting this over with would be better now than later. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the oh-so familiar number. It took awhile to get a dial tone as it was unusually hard to get service in her particular spot. She angled herself in a weird position and leaned her head back when she heard the dial tone ring.

All she heard at first were screams of all kinds and laughter. Such happy laughter. It made her think of Christmas and family. "Hermione love! I see you must have landed already. When will you be here darling?"

Hermione hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she couldn't lie. There was no way she would be there for the birth of Harry and Ginny's baby, well she could, if the baby was excrutiatingly slow coming out of his mother, but Hermione knew that Ginny Potter wouldn't quite like that very much.

"Hey Gin. Well I have some news, and it's not good." Hermione heard Ginny scolding someone who seemed to be Harry in the background.

"Harry! Shut up for Merlin's sake, I'm on the phone with Hermione!...Okay, sorry 'bout that love. What was your bad news?" Ginny was a tad worried.

"Well I'm still stuck in New York. My flight is over an hour and a half delayed because of storms in Chicago. Who knows when it will get in. I thought I could manage with an early morning flight, but they told me it's overbooked already. Gin, I'm going to miss the baby." Hermione sobbed.

Ginny smiled a sad smile trying to make herself happier while she felt saddened for Hermione whimpering on the other line. "Mione dear it's okay. Things like this happen, it's not your fault you can't apparate from all the way over there. You might not be able to see the birth, but you will definitely see our baby. Either tomorrow or the day after that. And trust me, Harry and I will definitely be having more children so you are not missing out." Ginny assured.

Hermione smiled and giggled a bit. "Yeah, I knew you two would always have a large family. It just seemed natural."

"Natural?! Whatever do you mean dear?" Ginny's laughter poured out from the small cellular device Hermione held. "Oh come on Ginny. The Weasleys are known for two things. Their full heads of bright red hair and their large amounts of children." Hermione tried to contain her laughter as people were staring.

"Oh that's rubbish! I am not becoming the lady who lived in a shoe, Hermione. I'm having one baby and if you keep mocking me I might just stop at that." Hermione gasped.

"No you will not Ginerva Potter! You are giving me dozens of beautiful nieces and nephews!" Ginny rolled her eyes and continued.

"Whatever, whatever. So, speaking of nieces and nephews, am I going to get any, any time soon?" Ginny bit her lip and hoped Hermione's answer was one she wanted to hear.

"Gin...it just doesn't work out. Ron and I are so different. He doesn't even act the same anymore. Not after Lavender." Ginny and Hermione both shuddered simultaneously. Lavender Brown was hardly tolerable. After her disturbing relationship with Ron in sixth year, every one thought the two would marry and live happily ever after, just as in Lavender's daydreams. No one would have expected that Ron would have wanted Hermione to be by his side after he was injured. It was refreshing and insanely uncomfortable at the same time, but Hermione stood her ground and took care of Ron just as a doting wife would do. After Hogwarts Ron and Hermione had become engaged for a short period. Everything was wonderful until they both realized that their lives were heading in opposite directions. Ron wanted to go play for the Chudley Cannons quidditch team and Hermione wanted a respectible job in the new districts of the wizarding world. They were total opposites. Hermione still loved him dearly, but as a brother. She missed him as well. Ever since she made her move permanent over two years ago, he barely came around to see her. She did consider it was hard to given the issues of apparating. It was difficult to socialize. The only thing that made her miss him the most was the fact that Ron was her first. She had never been with another man. Hermione was a one man kind of woman. She didn't like the idea of having multiple sex partners. She knew sooner or later she would give in to the need, but for right now she was kept pretty occupied with her job and studying. Besides, the one man she would want for that specific need was currently in the middle of a clearly dead end relationship with his distastefully clingy girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Ron and Lavender got back together for a short while. Whether they got back together for love or for sex, no one will ever know. Lavender had tipped off the Daily Prophet exclaiming she was pregnant with Ron's child only a few weeks back. Turns out the so called 'rumor' was true, but unfortunately Lavender has a miscarriage. It would never be known if the devastating miscarriage was a real misfortune or if it was brought on by Ron's own sister Ginny, who couldn't bear the thought of him having a child with the immature little mouse.

"I see. Well you know I back you one hundred percent Hermione. I personally think you deserve better than my naive older brother." Ginny proceeded to pack some basic necessities for her trip to St. Mungo's to have her baby.

Hermione smiled. "Well I do believe you might be on to something Gin. One day I will find someone. We just have to be patient. Well sweetheart, I guess I'll see you soon. Hopefully. I still can't believe this is happening for you."

Ginny beamed. "Oh I know Mione! It's amazing, well minus the back pain, stretch marks and sagging tits, but still...amazing. I can't believe I'm going to be a Mummy." Ginny patted her big belly and continued packing her bag, pushing away Harry when he insisted he do the packing for her.

"That's wonderful Gin. Well get going. I know Harry has big plans for you." She taunted.

"Oh stop that, you know he wants to control my life." Ginny chuckled.

Hermione joined her in laughing and continued, "Yes, dear. Harry wants to control everything if you haven't noticed that yet."

"Bitch," Ginny muffled, but then took a serious tone, "you be careful out there okay? We love you Hermione."

Hermione beamed and looked down at the phone and responded, "I love you all too."

Hermione awoke to a rather frightening sight. A man that had been sitting a few rows ahead of her in her gate was now sitting directly in front of her and was staring quite obviously at her feet. Hermione looked down at her simple black pumps and found nothing as severly interesting as the man had certainly found. She looked up and suddenly locked eyes with him. He immeadiately noticed her concern and turned around and stood up, walking away.

_Well that was certainly interesting. _She thought. She looked up at the digital clock above her head and the time read _11:24pm. _She had slept at least an hour. _Merlin, this night will never end. _

She decided to give Juliet one more try and see whether her plane had finally departed and was on its way. She noticed that the gate, which was filled with busseling people angry at their cell phones and clear distaste for Juliet as well, had now cleared out some. The majority of people were sleeping in their seats, the rest had probably gone to find something to eat at one of the resturants.

Juliet saw Hermione approaching and already had a scowl plastered to her small face. Hermione kept walking toward the desk, unmindful of the young woman's annoyance.

"Hello, Juliet. Have any good news for me?" Possibly acting cheerful would help her cope with an unwanted answer.

"Miss Granger, there has been no change in the weather in Chicago. Im sorry, but there probably isn't going to be a flight to London tonight. Well, definitely not tonight, but possibly not in the early morning either. We made an announcement about twenty minutes ago." Hermione wanted to cry. She guessed now that the gate had cleared out some because people had given up and decided to go home instead of wait all night in the dreary airport. She thanked Juliet once again and walked away from the desk, her dejected demeanor evident.

Draco Malfoy was not happy. He had been waiting around in this cold, desolate airport for over two hours. A flight back to London didn't seem like such a difficult task, but these empty-headed bimbos kept telling him that the flight was impossible due to bad weather. And then they had the gall to flirt with him. Not that he didn't mind it. He was a clearly attractive man and he did enjoy knowing that every woman noticed it.

He stood up and decided to walk around a bit. The hard and very cold slab they called a chair was really starting to give him back pain. He decided to go to the restroom in order to floo his mother. As soon as he got into the restroom did he realize that the muggles don't have chimneys in their loos. "Bloody muggles!" He kicked the stall. He was already in such a horrible mood from dealing with wretched businessmen who wanted nothing more than to just piss him off. They were hoping to buy a small portion of Draco's company, Malfoy's Broomsticks. Their demands were outrageous and it was hard for him to accept, but with every business in diagon alley withering away, he needed a new location and needed customers. He complied and offered them a small shop in Manhattan where one of the new wizarding worlds was evolving. His day was going rather nicely until he had to deal with the awful inconvenience of having to fly back to muggle London rather than apparate there. The way the muggleslived just seemed horrifying to him. He could never live without magic and without easy transportation. It was madness.

After composing himself and forgetting about his swollen foot, he pulled out his cell phone and decided to ring his mother and inform her while he was still in the states and not at Malfoy Manor. He dialed the number and hoped that she would answer. Getting her to actuality use a cell phone was quite difficult. Narcissa Malfoy despised anything muggle. Even though the advances in technology were astounding and that something as extraordinary as a cell phone could be produced by muggles, it didn't convince her at all to change her ways.

"Pick up woman." He wasn't surprised to just hear a nameless answering machine. She wouldn't go as far as to personalize her phone. Draco left a quick message detailing that he was still stuck in America and probably wouldn't be able to return to London until tomorrow morning due to weather and lack of flights. He hung up and mulled over that if there had been more flights he could have gotten on undoubtedly due to his extensive fortune. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face. He grabbed some paper towels and dryed off. Looking at his watch, he frowned, _11:35pm_.

_It just never ends does it? _He thought.

He checked his hair in the mirror and walked out of the restroom. As he was walking down the corridor he heard some noises and a curse word before hearing a door open. Little did he know, the door would soon open right in front of him and this caused the door to smash into his face.

"Shit!" He screamed. He nose was already bleeding and he felt it drip onto his white oxford shirt.

"Oh my! Im so sorry sir!" A woman exclaimed "Hold on one second." She ran back into the restroom. Draco slid down the wall and sat on the ground. The day just couldn't get better. He held his nose up and tried to wipe away the blood from his face. He could already taste the blood.

The woman exited the ladies room yet again, this time being more careful of how fast and far she pushed the door. She kneeled down in front of Draco and began grabbing towels and placing them on his nose. "Ow!" She was pushing up on his nose in order to not let it bleed any further.

"Just hold still." She scolded. "You have to apply pressure or else it will just keep bleeding." She used her other hand to grab more towels and wipe the blood from off of his shirt.

"I take it you're a nurse." Draco joked. He couldn't see the woman. The towels were blocking his view. He noticed she was British like him. He knew at least after this they would have some topic to discuss.

"Ha ha. Very funny. No, I am nothing short of a klutz. Im sorry for this. I didn't know the door would hit anyone." She was having a rough day as it is. Now she had to deal with the guilt of hitting some poor bloke with a door.

"It's nothing trust me. If anything I'm glad that you hit me. My day has been lacking some excitement." He chuckled.

"Oh really? Well than let me take all credit for this. I wouldn't want anyone to go a day without having some fun. Although, my day has been lacking in that area as well." She stopped her insistent wiping on his shirt and sighed. It was hard for her to focus on wiping the blood off when she was rubbing on his broad chest.

Draco looked up and noticed the bleeding had stopped, but he sort of enjoyed having her small hands on his face. He hoped that she had a pretty face. He wasn't a real womanizer, but he did enjoy them, as any man did. "And why is that?"

She looked up at his face, well more like his chin. "Well, I'm supposed to be on a plane to London to see my best friend have her baby, but I'm stuck here in this dormant airport until morning. I'm going to miss her having her baby and I just feel awful for that. And then now hitting you with a door doesn't make matters any better."

Draco felt sorry for her. Not that he would want to see any woman giving birth, but he understood that that was a very emotional thing women did. He could sense the disappointment in her voice. "I'm really sorry, but I'm sure she'll be able to forgive you. Hell, my mother is sitting at home right now in London, yet I can't get ahold of her to tell her not to wait on me because I'm stuck in this dormant airport along with you."

They both laughed and a few moments passed before Draco spoke, "Well, I think the bleeding has stopped now."

"Oh yes." She slowly removed the towel from the man's nose and bundled them up in a clean one. This gave Draco the chance to finally see his caregiver.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

The two just stared at each other. They didn't know what to say.

"What the hell are you doing in America?" She questioned. This was another disappointment to an otherwise...already ruined day, but still, it just couldn't get any worse. Now she had to deal with the ferret.

"Me? What the hell are you doing here? You should be somewhere in England in that nasty Burrow with the redheaded weasles giving birth to their thirty-second generation, not here breaking peoples noses." He yelled.

She huffed. "Malfoy you haven't changed one bit. And for your information I am in America because I live here for my job, and because of that one decision, I ruined my chances of being in the Weasley family, but I for one am happier for that very reason." She got up and ran back into the restroom.

_Did she just leave? Where the hell is she going? _Draco stood up and felt his nose. It wasn't broken thank Merlin, but it did hurt like hell.

Hermione joined Draco in the corridor once again, this time without the bloody towels, but instead with a wet one. She threw it at him and he caught it easily. She was a low throw.

"So, here on business I see. I am in that boat with you." He wiped the remaining blood off of his face. "So, you noticed the wizarding business boom in America?"

"Yes, I did. I work at a small law firm in upper east Manhattan. I'm a legal secretary, but I'm studying to become a lawyer myself." She cringed when Draco threw the dirty towels on the floor. She hated littering.

"Really now?" He was impressed, yet confused why she chose such an unfitting profession. He thought for sure she would have been an auror. Right beside Harry fucking Potter. The dick. "So why such a muggle profession?"

She quirked her brow at him. "Muggle? We all have legal issues Malfoy, not just muggles. Although you would never have to worry about legal issues, seeing as your daddy's money would just pay off whoever had the trouble of bothering you." She knew this would make him snap at her, but to her amazement he laughed.

She crossed her arms. "Wow Malfoy. You actually have a sense of humor?"

He looked poignantly at her. "Now now Granger. You think I would stay the little slytherin brat my entire life or that I would eventually grow up. And into a dashing young man I'd say." He smoothed his hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well growing up, yes. The massive ego and vainness, no." She smirked. He was still the same at heart...and with appearance.

Draco scowled at her. "Funny, Granger." He walked away from her and out of the corridor. Hermione, concerned with whether she had really upset him, watched him walk away.

Draco turned around. "Well do follow me. I don't have any one else here to converse with so might as well spend time with my ex-enemy, that is if you don't have any one here with you? " Hermione questioned whether she should or not, but decided to follow him. She also had no one here with her and no where to go. It's better than being alone. She walked to where he was standing and followed him out into the giant hallway with gates strewn up along the sides.

"So?" He questioned.

She looked up at him. "So what?"

"So are you here with anyone? Friend? Boyfriend?....Girlfriend?" He quickly cast a side glance as they were walking. Hermione punched him in the side.

"Ow woman! You already hit me in the face with a door, now what?" She cut her eyes at him. "I am not a lesbian Draco Malfoy."

"Didn't say you were. Just asking. A man can never know." He laughed and continued walking. "So?"

She rolled her eyes again. "No. I'm not here with anyone."

"Oh, pity. Well now you get to spend the time with me." He grinned. She looked up at him and uttered a weak, "Yes."

They walked a few more seconds, no destination in mind. "So," He started. "why are you here all alone? I figured you wouldn't last with Weasel, you have way too much intelligence to be with someone so empty headed."

She noted that he had complimented her and insulted her in the same sentence. "Well, Ron and I didn't last because he wanted to play quidditch professionally and I wanted to move into the new growing wizarding district. I wanted to have a career and he wanted to relax and enjoy life. I wanted to wait a few years for kids, he wanted me to be barefoot and pregnant." She got a saddened look on her face as she spoke about her ex-fiancee. It was better for her to be without him, but it still hurt.

"Ah." Draco looked at Hermione's sullen face and noted that she still held some feelings for the Weasel. This made him feel a certain twinge. It wasn't sadness, but something else. He couldn't place it. He decided to drop it.

The two walked around until they found a small cafe not far from their gate. They sat down and looked for a waitress. Once found, Draco ordered a coffee and Hermione a cup of green tea. It was a little awkward. Hermione felt as though she was on a date with the man. She had to admit. Draco had grown up and quite well at that. He was no longer the scrawny teenage boy, afraid of his father and Voldemort alike. He was an adult and he had grown into his looks as well as his mind. He now had a mind of his own, unlike his family. He had mentioned he had a business out here in America. He was making his own money. How much couldn't be determined, but it was Malfoy and everyone associated the Malfoy's with money and taste. Draco wouldn't be known for anything less, she knew that for sure.

After ordering, Draco observed Hermione as she read the daily paper. He noticed that she wasn't the same boring, book-loving nerd she had been during her Hogwarts years. She had blossomed quite nicely. Her face was framed nicely by her honey brown curls that lightly touched her shoulders. Her lips were always nice and they were a subtle pink, whether that was natural or that she was wearing lip gloss, he didn't know. Either way, they were gorgeous. Her eyes. He had never noticed them before, but today she was clearly wearing that makeup stuff that women wear. _What is that little black stuff called? _He soon forgot, but anyway, she was wearing it and it really brought out her hazel eyes. Draco let his eyes wander down until he noticed that she was wearing a rather low cut, brown button up top. Back in her teenage years she wouldn't be caught dead in anything this revealing. Unless it would be worn to the Yule Ball. He remembered her on that night. She was absolutely delicious in her gown. He had never noticed her until that night. He seriously thought about asking her to dance, although that would be out of the question considering Krum was watching her like a hawk and she hated his guts then. He continued to watch her until she looked up.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked while searching for a mirror in her purse.

He inwardly laughed. "No. I was just trying to remember the last time I saw you." He lied.

She quirked her brow. "The last time? Hmmmm...." She mulled over the last time.

"Well, the last time _I _saw you, you were on the cover of Playwitch with your model girlfriend." She smirked.

"Really now? With Veronica? That's interesting. I didn't know you read such magazines." She blushed and he was overly thrilled.

Hermione tried to stop it, but damn her blushing! "Well, I do- don't read those magazines." Shit. She stuttered.

He looked particularly smug. "You don't? Well how ever did you see me on the cover?"

The waitress bringing their drinks kept Hermione occupied while she tried to think of an excuse.

"Well my friend Ginny reads them sometimes and one time last year I peeked through her copy. I had never read one before and was quite shocked at the material." She sipped her tea rather quickly.

"I see. Well did you find the pictures interesting?" He smirked. She blushed.

"Well I didn't particularly want to, but they were there. So, I guess yes. There were no pictures of you though I noticed." _Did I just say that out loud?! _

Draco looked like he was on the bird who ate the canary. He was pleased he realized Hermione had wanted to see a picture of him in the buff. Not that it wasn't known. Every woman would enjoy seeing him that way, but Hermione Granger wanting to see it? That was a prize in itself.

"Well you can always get the tour for free, Granger." He sipped his coffee as he watched her blush for the third time. He was enjoying seeing her in this state.

_Oh Merlin, what have I done? _She thought. _He's enjoying this isn't he. _

"I hope to not be mistaken Malfoy, but are- are you flirting with me?" Of course she stuttered when asking that, but she felt very bold asking her question. She needed to know.

_Wow._ _She actually came out and said it? I'm impressed._

"Well Granger, to be truthful, I am." He smirked again. It was one of the biggest Malfoy traits

She didn't expect him to be so forward. She looked away from his eyes and down at her tea. She didn't know what this meant. It's not every day you meet your ex-enemy and then flirt with him.

"Well that's nice, but don't you have a specific other?" She questioned.

"Actually, no. Veronica and I broke things off a few months ago. She was only after the fame and I realized that dating a woman whose day job is to pose naked for men's magazines wasn't really what I wanted in a wife." He answered.

She nodded. "Yes. I guess that also wouldn't be a good job to support whilst raising a family either?"

He nodded. "She didn't even want kids. I do though."

"Me too. Just once everything settles out, and of course after I find the right man." She took another sip of her tea and listened to the soft music in the cafe.

"Now see Granger, I would've thought that you would have no problem finding a man. With the brains and beauty that you posess, it definitely shouldn't be." He stared her down. Wanting her to know the truth in his words.

Hermione stared at him. Why was he being so nice? He was truly charming and she could barely contain her giddiness. "Well that's sweet of you Malfoy, but it is hard. Especially when you're only known as being Harry Potter's sidekick."

Ah yes, Potter. "I thought you would've ended up with him if things with the Weasel didn't work out."

"Harry? No! He's much too different than I. Plus he's married to Ginny. And he's having a baby as we speak." She smiled.

"So Potter's having a baby. Now we have to deal with the next generation of 'the chosen ones'." He mocked.

Hermione scolded him with her eyes. "So that is very peculiar. We're both single and in New York of all places. Seems a little odd."

He raised his brows. "Define odd."

She mused. "Well just seems...planned. You know how people meet and they were suddenly thrust into a new life. Some people meet under the weirdest circumstances and end up being together."

He looked dead at her. "Are you saying we're going to end up together."

She looked shocked, "Oh no! It was just an observation. That would be silly."

Draco sat back in his chair and looked at her. "Not exactly."

She copied his movements and asked, "How so?"

"Well we are both single, attractive and obviously attracted to each other even though mindful of one another's pasts. I actually think if given the chance, we could make a great couple." He sipped his coffee as though he hadn't just made Hermione Granger incredibly uncomfortable.

"Do you really think that? I'm sorry to disagree with that statement, but we hated each other growing up Malfoy. I don't think one meeting in an airport will change that." She mentioned ruefully.

"Well I'm sorry to disagree with you Hermione, but I think otherwise." He stated.

"You do?" She pondered his reasoning for a few seconds. "But Malfoy...we're...we're complete opposites. We have nothing in common. The only thing we could offer one other is therapy." She giggled a bit at the last word. It was sad, but very true.

"Well, that is true in some respects, but I find that crazy people and crazy relationships lead to amazing sex." He smirked. Hermione looked down from his eyes and suddenly found her fingernails very interesting. "Imagine. We could be so angry with one another in the middle of a heated spat and then the attraction would win over and then we would shag all night long."

"Is...that so?" She squeaked. Draco smiled and stared at her. "Yes, that is so."

"There's nothing wrong with trying Hermione. Everyone is back in everyone's good graces. I have made up with everyone I ever hurt. I am now acquaintances with the boy wonder and his sidekick. I am a good man, with a good job and a wonderful lifestyle. And I want to share that with someone. I have a feeling it should be with the one girl who never looked my way, and I never had the opportunity to even know, aside from mocking you. That was never my doing anyway. My father made me treat you that way. Well...most of the time. Anytime I went out of my way to tease you was because I had noticed Potter and Weasel being nice to you. I saw them as a threat and I wanted you to not like them, because I liked you. Sad, huh?" He sheepishly looked at her.

Hermione smiled. He had just mentioned he liked her. "Yes, a little. Although I wouldn't have believed you if you had told me you liked me anyway."

"Exactly." He sat forward. "That's why I want you to know now. There's no reason to stall anymore. We're grown up. We can date freely. So that's why I'm making a fool of myself right now and telling you all of this. I want you to want to be with me." He grabbed her hand and rubbed it lightly with his thumb.

They both sat for a few seconds longer in awkward silence. "Well...I guess if you want to?" She asked. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was rather awkward for her to agree to persue a relationship with him, but they were both willing single wizards who have known each other their entire duration of Hogwarts. It seemed normal in some respects and so whimsical in others.

He smiled brillantly. "I want to."

She smiled as well. "I do too."

They both sat and eventually smiled at one another. "Well so I guess that means...we are dating now?"

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

They finished their drinks and then walked back to their gate. "So, whatever shall we do now that we're dating and stuck in an airport?" She asked him. She sat down by her bags and saw him act repulsed by her beloved Crookshanks, he then decided to sit across from her. "Well, we could go shag in the loo since we can't become apart of the mile high club just yet." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She didn't look amused. "Seriously Malfoy. I'm not sleeping with you when I just truthfully met the real you for the first time. And I'm not like that anyway." She smiled an innocent smile.

"Fine, fine. Only kidding dear." He looked up at the same damn clock and noticed time was ebbing away slowly. _12:04am. _

"Well what should we do to pass time?" She fed Crookshanks and pet him lightly.

"Well we could discuss a few details about ourselves. Since we're dating and all now." Hermione mulled this over and agreed. She barely knew him.

_1:16am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After only an hour Hermione had found out so much about her new found boyfriend. He had a phobia of ants and horses, he had never been to Disney World, he had a fascination with Hogwarts a History as well, but only in first year. And he had admitted that he had liked her ever since third year.

"You liked me ever since I punched you in third year?" She was hysterical. That was some funny shit.

"Yes, that is the sad truth. Ever since you caused me physical pain I knew I wanted you." He laughed.

"That is so...odd. Usually boys pull the hair of the girls they like, not when they beat them up." She wiped her eyes.

"Well once the girl you like beats you up, you have weird dominatrix fantasies about her the rest of your life." He looked at her laughing and laughed too. He loved her laugh.

Hermione choked. "You had fantasies about me? Me? The bookworm?"

He smiled. "Yes, boys tend to do that."

"Well that is prettty interesting." She sat forward.

"Yes it is. I had always had the fantasy of kissing you too. I never got to do that though." He thought.

Hermione's heart started to race, but she had already set her mind. "Well it's pretty sad to be dating and not have kissed."

She leaned forward and closed the gap between their seats. Hermione was kneeling in the floor and looking up at Draco. She could feel his hot breath on her soft skin. She leaned up ever so slowly and touched her lips with his. She felt the spark immediately. He moved closer to her and urged the kiss further. His lips danced across hers and brought her face up to his. He continued kissing her lips while he reached down and picked her up from off of the floor and placed her in his lap. She straddled him while trying to keep the upper hand in their kiss, which had turned into full blown making out. Draco was being aggressive and was surprised she was complying. He tried to deepen the kiss and added his tongue. She followed suit and battled him for domination. He cupped her face, trying to bring her as close to him as possible. He couldn't believe one of his fantasies was coming true. Now if only the others would soon follow...

Hermione soon realized that she was still in public and tried to slow down their ministrations, but Draco would have none of it. As they paused for air she tried to speak. "Malfoy."

"Say my name." He continued kissing her.

"Malfoy. We need to stop." She urged again.

"Say my name, my first name." He kissed her down her neck when her lips wouldn't comply.

"Draco, we need to stop." She pushed away slightly so he got the message.

Draco let her go and she sat atop him, her lips red and bruised. "Well it's nice we're using first names now isn't it?" Hermione eyed him curiously and nodded her head.

_3:43am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After sitting and talking for what felt like ages after their little make out session, Hermione still couldn't believe that she was with Draco Malfoy, of all people.

"So, what will you do once you get back in London?" She asked. Her head was in his lap and he stroked her hair. They were certainly at ease with each other. It was simply unexplainable how all of this commenced, but it was real and she was extremely happy with the outcome.

"Well first, let my mother know that I'm alive and certainly well, then possibly spend the day with you." He answered.

She frowned. "But, don't you have to work?"

"Not when I don't want to. That's one of the many privilages of being your own boss." She agreed and continued to let him play with her hair. She soon drifted off to sleep.

_4:15am_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione, love. Wake up." He whispered into her ear. She wondered why he was waking her. It didn't feel any later.

"What Draco?" She roused from her slumber.

"Your phone is vibrating." He handed her the phone and she immediately knew the reason why she was getting a call.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" He asked concerned. She stood up and turned to him. "Ginny's having her baby."

Hermione walked away into the gate hallway and answered the call. "Ginny dear! Everything okay?"

"Hermione! Shit! This hurts so damn much!" Ginny was obviously in labor and she called Hermione anyway even when Harry and Hermione had specifically told her not to.

"GinervaPotter! I told you to call me after you gave birth to the baby, not whilst!" She yelled.

"Oh please Hermione. Since you couldn't be here the least I could do is call and let you hear your niece or nephew enter this world." She yelled back just as loudly. Hermione could hear the nurse in the background telling Ginny to push and get off the phone. She had to say, Ginny was a wonderful woman and even though she wouldn't admit it, she greatly appreciated Ginny thinking of her in her special time. Hermione would never forget this. Less than two minutes later, a baby's cry was heard and the nurse told Ginny she had a beautiful baby boy. The phone turned over to Harry. "Hey you."

She smiled. "Hey you. Congratulations Harry."

"Thanks hun. I can't believe it. I'm a dad. I'm so sorry you couldn't be here." Harry watched as the nurses cleaned up the baby.

Hermione almost cried. "I am too. I'm sorry I wasn't there on your special day Harry. I'll see him soon enough." She heard Ginny crying in the background.

"Yes you will. Well they're waiting on me. Gotta go. Love you Mione." Hermione smiled

for the tenth time. "Love you too, Harry."

After the call was over Hermione noticed that Draco couldn't help but overhear. "So they had a boy, huh?" She sat down beside him and smiled.

"Yes. A healthy one too. The lungs on that kid! My eardrum about busted." She giggled.

Draco laughed as well. "We still have two hours till the next plane. What you wanna do?"

"The next flight? I can't get on. Juliet said the flight is overbooked." She said.

"Overbooked? No, no darling. You've forgotten that I have money. That flight will not leave without us."

She smirked. "Oh yes, I forgot that that is another advantage to being the girlfriend of a wealthy man."

"You know it." He kissed her again. He was definitely getting used to this.

_5:37am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Draco!.....Draco stop that!" She yelled. He was going to get in trouble. He was using wandless magic to pick on innocent sleeping people.

"What love? I'm just having some fun. They'll never find out." He exclaimed. He was in the midst of tickling a man with an invisible feather. The man was laughing and clearly enjoying this.

"Merlin, it looks like he's getting a blow job from the look of sheer happiness on his face!" Draco laughed. The man kept swatting and giggling. He looked rather funny in his state.

Hermione laughed along with Draco, but still tried to get him to stop. "Draco, you've had your fun now let the man sleep."

"Fine, fine. I'll stop. But what is supposed to keep me occupied?" He pouted.

"Well just think of something. There is much to do. Let's see. We could play cards. There are lots of card games-" Hermione had yet the realize that the buttons on her shirt were slowly unbuttoning. "- or we could walk around a bit more-" She still didn't notice. Draco was nodding his head repeatedly as he watched Hermione's red lacy bra appear. He started to get hot.

"...or we could get some magazi-" She stopped. Uh oh.

She followed his gaze to her shirt where her bra was completely exposed and the buttons were slowly unbuttoning with only three left to go.

"Draco Malfoy!" She yelled. "How dare you unbutton my shirt without me knowing!" She scolded.

He was still detached from the conversation. He had to compose himself. "Does that mean if you know I'm unbuttoning it, you'll let me?"

She glared daggers at him. "In public, no. Behind closed doors, definitely."

His interest piqued. "I thought you said you wouldn't sleep with a bloke after first meeting him?"

She gave him a pitying look. "You should know by now, that you're not just a bloke."

Draco was on cloud 9. It was like a declaration of love, only it was a declaration of sex.

"Well then let's make it happen, dear." He whispered into her ear.

She giggled. "I thought you wanted to join the mile high club?"

Draco was beyond happy with this woman. His night had turned from dreadful to incredible.

_6:37am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Well he had promised her they would get on the flight and he was right. Hermione was pissed that Juliet had the gall to flirt with Draco as they got on the plane. But he just put an arm around her, and she was happy that people, especially women, knew that he was her's.

After sitting for a few short minutes after take off, Hermione sat up and got out of her seat. When Draco questioned this, he got a very dirty look in return. He knew immediately what her intentions were. He watched her enter the small loo and waited. He sat for about two minutes before getting up and joining her in the small, cramped room. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Well baby you have to give it time or else they'll realize I'm coming in with you." He smiled and kissed her.

"Well it seemed too long. For a second there I thought you didn't know what my intention was." She started to unbutton his shirt.

"Sweetie, I don't think any one could have mistaken that look." She laughed a sultry laugh and started to kiss his chest. "Well at least now we can have a nice ending to our awful night."

Draco mentally agreed. "Well I think it got better for me when you hit me with the door."

She started laughing uncontrollably. "Yes, well that is one way of running into someone."

They continued to kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait until we've been on our first date, you know." He assured her.

She shook her head. "No, I want you right now. I don't even honestly know why. I mean I know why. You're absolutely ravishing, but us meeting here tonight has affected me so much. I think it's just pure attraction" She looked up at him.

He agreed with her words. "I agree. I guess it's just meant to be?"

She smiled. "The greatest things always are."

And then they took each other. It was amazing, if Draco could say the least. To Hermione, she didn't know it could be that good. They sat there in each other's arms for what felt like ages.

"Welcome to the club." He whispered to her. She smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

_3:47pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hermione finally found the door of the room she and Draco had been searching for, for the last hour. Room 412. She saw the signs saying '_It's a boy!' _on the door.

She quietly entered and tugged Draco along as well. She saw Ginny sleeping peacefully and Harry laying beside her. She saw that the baby was laying in between mum and dad.

"Good Morning everyone!" She announced. Harry woke up immediately, Ginny turned her head slightly.

"Hermione! You made it! Ginny wake up." Harry shook her slightly and she finally awoke.

"Hermione you made it love!...And I see you brought a friend?" Ginny smirked. She saw the glances between the two and thought she had seen something...nah, couldn't be. But why else would Draco Malfoy be in this room with her right now.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. Harry had cleared all remaining issues with Draco long ago after they graduated, but it still didn't mean Harry would take their relationship well.

He spoke up. "Hello. Congratulations Harry and Ginny."

Ginny nodded her head kindly toward him. Harry got up and shook his hand. "Thanks man."

Hermione was happy. They weren't going to burn Draco alive. Thank Merlin.

"Harry, Ginny...Draco and I are dating." She threw out rather fast and incoherently.

Ginny laughed. "Dating or shagging the hell out of each other?" Harry turned and gave Ginny an astonished look.

Hermione blushed uncontrollably. Draco, of course, got a rather smug demeanor.

"Ginny!" Ginny waved her hand. "Oh don't Ginny me, I can tell from the way you two are standing, touching...even the look in your eyes. It's a common Weasley trait. We can easily spot fornicaters." She giggled.

Draco put his arm around Hermione and she glowered at him. He didn't remove it though.

"Well, anyway Ginerva." Annoyance in every word. "We've come to see the baby."

Ginny looked down at the slumbering boy and picking him up. Gentle not to wake him. "Come see him."

Hermione walked over to the side of the bed and gently took the little boy from her. "His name is James Sirius Potter." Harry announced. Hermione looked at him and nodded approval after him naming the baby after his father and Godfather.

_5:12pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After spending some time holding little James and spending some time with the Potters, Draco and Hermione left. They walked around a bit before Hermione asked where they were going to go.

"Well..." Draco thought. "we could always go and make ourselves a baby." He looked down at her.

She stared at him. "And why do you think we need a baby right after we started dating?" She asked.

"Because we'd be great parents and great things are meant to be." He smiled and kissed her.

"Maybe so, but I'd prefer if we just keep practicing for now." She smirked and looked up at him. Draco smirked as well. Whether they were compatible, they would eventually find out, but for now they were just happy being with each other.

The End.

Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
